


They can never know

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Never.





	They can never know

Our story begins in Ilvermorny in Merope Gaunt's dorm. It's the weekend and a sunny afternoon, so the place is deserted, well almost. Merope Gaunt is secretly meeting with Headmistress Isolt Sayre, who just so happens to be her girlfriend,

Isolt smiled. "I think we should share our happiness with the world, Mer."

Merope muttered, "No, my brother and father can never know. If they knew my whereabouts, I might never be allowed to come back here. You don't want that to happen, do you; Issy?"

Isolt frowned. "Of course not, dear. What was I thinking?"

Merope said, "In the heat of the moment you forgot about the situation you saved me from. I wish I could forget."

Isolt stated, "No, you don't really wish that. Every day here your magical abilities improve, but you can never forget where you came from. Your brother and father are what brought you here to my school and to me."

Merope pulled her into a hug and grinned. "You're right. I don't want to think of a life without you in it."


End file.
